la fantasía de Neji
by fanadiction
Summary: Hoy les contare la fantasia erótica de nuestro querido Neji Hyuga, aunque lo vean con esa carita de 'yo no mato una mosca', he de decirles que no es así.


**LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS, SON DE Masashi Kishimoto.**

**La fantasía de neji.**

Hoy les contare la fantasia erótica de nuestro querido Neji Hyuga, aunque lo vean con esa carita de ''yo no mato una mosca'', he de decirles que no es así.

Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, soy doctora y trabajo en el hospital de kohona, hoy esperaba que fuera un día común, algunos pacientes, luego ir a casa y pasar la tarde con mi querido novio Neji Hyuga, sip yo Sakura estaba saliendo hace 5 meses con el guapo Hyuga.

En fin como les iba diciendo, la mañana paso normalmente, solo tuve dos pacientes, un niño que había caído de un árbol al tratar de alcanzar un pequeño pajarito, luego llego un hombre mayor, y al cual una bicicleta lo atropello, por suerte ninguno de los dos pacientes estaban graves, solo unos rasguños y uno que otro corte.

Cerca del medio-día me dirigí hacia la cafetería que hay en el hospital, cogí un sándwich de pollo con un refresco y me dirigí hacia mi mesa, sip tengo mesa propia, bueno antes me sentaba con algunos doctores, pero desde que saben que estoy de novia con neji, no me hablan mas, los hombres por miedo a lo que puede hacerles mi celoso novio, y las mujeres y por pura envidia.

Cuando termine mi almuerzo aun tenia tiempo libre, por lo que no tenia prisa en llegar al consultorio, camine lentamente hacia el patio que estaba en el centro del hospital, un lugar para respirar aire limpio sin olor a alcohol.

Como les iba diciendo, me senté en unos de los banquillos y en un momento siento unas manos suaves y calidas tapar mis ojos, pegué un saltito pero enseguida note ese olor que tanto conocía.

Que haces aquí neji?- pregunte mientras giraba la cabeza para verlo.

Nada, que no puedo visitar a mi novia- dijo con un tierno pucherito.

Vale neji, ahora dime la verdad a que viniste? pregunte no creyéndome que solo vino a visitar.

Bueno esta bien-respondí sentándome a mi lado, sabes Sakura siempre tuve una fantasia, y creo que la única manera de cumplirla es con vos, que decís aceptas cumplir mi fantasia? Pregunto mirándome a través de sus pestañas endemoniadamente largas.

En la vida hay cosas que es imposible resistirte, para algunos es el dulce de leche o el chocolate, para otros son las frutillas, para mi es neji.

Por lo que sin pensar siquiera acepte cumplir su fantasia, siempre y cuando el cumpla una de las mías.

-acepto, entonce cual es tu fantasia?- pregunte realmente interesada.

La verdad es que últimamente me eh sentido un poco mal, y me preguntaba si me podrías hacer un chequeo completo.

Esta bien-acepte al entender por donde iba su fantasia, espérame en el consultorio 4, en este momento agradecía que mi consultorio sea el mas alejado de todos, mientras voy por mis instrumentos-le dije mientras nos levantábamos del banquillo.

Mientras el se dirigía al consultorio, yo fui a hablar con Ángela, mi secretaria.

-angie, hay mas pacientes hoy? Pregunte, rogando por dentro que no haya ninguno.

Mmm..., murmuraba angie, mientras buscaba en su computadora si alguien había sacado un turno con anterioridad para atenderse conmigo.

- nop dijo mirándome pícaramente, el joven Hyuga hablo ayer conmigo y me pidió que cancele los pacientes de hoy, así que tienes dos horas libres- contesto.

No se por que me sorprendo, se perfectamente lo anticipado que es Neji con todo.

-también me pidió que te de esto-volvió a decir angie mientras me entregaba una bolsa dentro de la cual se veía perfectamente el disfraz de una enfermera.

Gracias angie-dijo con un imperceptible sonrojo-bueno como no tengo mas pacientes, tienes la tarde libre- le dije mientras me dirigía a mi baño personal.

Cuando me saque mi ropa, agradecí el haberme puesto el conjunto de lencería favorito de neji, que consistía en un brassier a media copa en azul con detalles en negro con cierre frontal y unas bragas a conjunto negras con un moñito azul a un lado y con semitransparencias como detalles. La verdad es que no se por que me lo había puesto esta mañana, solo sentía ganas de sentirme atractiva.

Me puse el disfraz de enfermera que consistía en un pequeño chalequito en blanco con la clásica cruz roja a un lado, tenia un profundo escote que permitía ver la redondez de mis senos, y me llegaba justo debajo de los mismos, estaba atado con un pequeño nudo en medio de mis senos, y estaba combinada con una pequeña faldita cortísima que apenas cubría mi culo, en ella también estaba la cruz roja al igual que en el chalequito, también por supuesto tenia el gorrito blanco con la cruz roja en medio de este,

En la misma bolsa encontré unos tacos de diez centímetros de alto en blanco.

Una vez vestida, me apresure en peinar mi cabello con una cola alta en la que dejaba caer dos mechones que enmarcaban mi rostro, maquillaje no tenia, pero aun así me veía bien.

Camine lentamente hacia la puerta de enfrente que era mi consultorio, Toc, toc, toc. Toco la puerta suavemente, y sin esperar respuestas entro con su carpeta en manos.

Cual es su dolencia, joven Hyuga?- pregunto sin levantar la vista de su carpeta donde no había nada mas que los resultados de un hombre mayor que había ido ayer.

Es que desde esta mañana eh sentido un bulto extraño, así que por miedo a que sea algo malo eh venido a hacerme una revisión completa- dijo esa vos malditamente sexy de su novio.

Ok- acuéstese en la camilla y deje su pecho al descubierto, le dije mientras dejaba la carpeta a un lado y tomaba el estetoscopio, (el aparatito para escuchar el corazón y la respiración).

Lo coloque en su bien formado pecho, y aunque su corazón latía rápido, no le dije nada.- ahora por favor siéntese pedí de forma profesional, cuando lo hizo coloque el estetoscopio en su espalda.

Su respiración es perfecta al igual que su corazón- le dije, mientras tomaba abatelenguas (el palito de helado que se usa para ver la garganta), y lo coloque dentro de su boca, esa maldita boca que tanto amaba, diga aaa pedí mientras me acercaba para ver su garganta, cuando hizo lo que le dije movió su lengua la cual se enrollo en el abatelenguas, ese movimiento se me hizo realmente sexy.

Aclare mi garganta, y le dije que su garganta estaba bien. Entonces comencé a palpar su abdomen, cuando lo hice pude ver perfectamente como se tensaba,

No tienes apendicitis, ni ninguna anomalía- le dije mientras me enderezaba ya que para palpar su abdomen me había encorvado.

Entonces tome el tensiómetro, (aparato para medir la presión arterial), coloque el brazalete en su fuerte brazo y luego el diafragma del estetoscopio dentro del brazalete, me coloque los auriculares del estetoscopio, su presión es perfecta señor hyuga dije una vez terminado el procedimiento.

Entonce tuve una idea para burlarme de el.

Comencé con el cuestionario típico:

A tenido problemas psiquiátricos- le pregunte aun sabiendo la respuesta.

- no, pero si estoy loco por alguien-contesto mirándome de forma neutral, aunque yo sabia que es lo que quería transmitir esa mirada.

Ok, has tenido alguna enfermedad de importancia- pregunte,

-no, respondío

Me puede indicar donde siente usted la molestia, le pregunte de forma profesional.

Aquí- dijo tomando mi mano con la de el y poniéndola sobre su perceptible erección.

Esta bien, dije sonrojada. Desde cuando es que esta así- le pregunte

Desde unas semanas atrás, contesto

Semanas. Wauu eso es alarmante- le dije para nada sorprendida. Es que esta semana eh tenido mucho trabajo y la semana pasada el tuve una reunión de trabajo por lo que estuvo en otra ciudad.

Entonces le are unas preguntas mas,- ha tenido inflamación de la uretra? Pregunte

" no" fue su sencilla respuesta.

Ha tenido dolores por su erección- pregunte sonrojándome un poco al decir la ultima palabra.

La verdad si- contesto mirándome intensamente.

Su glande esta flácido- pregunte riéndome por dentro.

Fíjese usted misma- respondió dejándome boqui-abierta

Lo siento pero eso seria anti-profesional, le respondí.

Ok, creo que se cual es su enfermedad le dije parándome de la silla en la cual me había sentado cuando comenzaron las preguntas.

Que es lo que tengo, doctora, es algo malo?- pregunto con una falsa voz de preocupación.

Bueno, malo no es, porque se puede curar, usted tiene priapismo- le dije mientras me acercaba a el.

Y cual es la cura- pregunto parándose y quedando a mi altura.

Bueno para empezar hay que bajar la excitación- le dije muy cerca de su boca, gracias a kami por tener los tacos altos para poder ser alta como el, ya que el es mas alto que yo.

Creo que será difícil teniéndola a usted delante de mí, dijo rozando nuestros labios.

Creo que puedo ayudarle, le dije besándolo con pasión.

Sin esperar mas me tomo por el trasero y me sentó a horcadas de el en la camilla.

Cuando quiso sacarme el chalequito, lo pare. Me levante ignorando su mirada de furia por pararlo, camine hacia mi Mobil, en el cual puse música, específicamente puse **JOE COCKER**- YOU CAN LEAVE YOUR HAT ON, esa canción que tanto nos gustaba. Comencé a moverme de una manera sensual y provocativa —meneando mis caderas de un lado a otro y mirando de manera sexy hacia neji, camine hacia la silla que había utilizado hace un momento, baile sobre ella, sentándome y abriendo las piernas, pude apreciar el cambio en su mirada, ahora oscurecida por el deseo, comencé a quitarme lentamente el top, desatando lentamente el nudito, y dejando a la vista el brassier, quería volverlo loco para que nunca olvide esta experiencia. Sabia que lo único que quería Neji era tomarme ahí mismo, pero quería llegar al limite, por lo que me acerque mas a el, y una vez frente a el comencé a quitarme la pequeña falda, quedando en la diminuta tanguita. Le estaba dando una imagen de todo mi cuerpo.

Te gusta lo que vez?- le pregunte

No tienes idea- respondió con la voz ronca.

Creo que puedo entenderlo- dije con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras escuchaba como la canción estaba por terminar, quite el broche de mi brasier, y deje que cayera libremente al suelo, cuando iba a quitarme las bragas sus manos me pararon, -quiero hacerlo yo me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi.

Yo simplemente me deje hacer, el tiro de mí, dejándome recostada sobre la camilla y se posiciono sobre mí,

Eres una niña muy mala, dijo mirándome a los ojos,- mereces ser castigada.

No soy mala, solo quiero hacer disfrutar a mi novio, le conteste.

Pero antes de escuchar cualquier cosa, el ataco mis labios e introdujo su lengua en mi boca, en seguida note como el calor aumentaba en cierta parte de mi cuerpo, sentía su erección presionado en mi vientre.

Demasiado pronto para mi gusto, bajo a mi cuello, succionando y mordiendo cada parte de el, no quería quedarme a tras por lo que lo tome de sus hombros y nos hice girar, dejándome a mi sobre el, comencé a besar cada rincón de su pecho, bajando por sus abdominales, lamiendo la v que se forma en su pelvis, sacando rápidamente sus pantalones y sus boxers, llegando por fin a su majestuoso miembro, sin dudas, soy una mujer afortunada, lo lamí desde la base hasta la punta, degustándolo como a un dulce, mi dulce favorito, lo metí en la boca, pero aun así no llegaba a tomarlo todo, por lo que comencé a masturbar la parte a la que no llegaba, cuando estuvo cerca de acabar, me paro, no quiero acabar en tu boca, sino es tu coño, me había dicho.

Otra vez nos giramos, dejando a el sobre mi, ahora es tu turno dijo mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja lo que produjo un fuerte gemido en mi, comenzó a chupar y besar mis senos, dejando en algunos sitios varios chupones, cuado tomo uno de mis pezones con sus dientes, no pude evitar soltar un pequeño gritito, shhh nos escucharan me dijo Nej¡ mirándome con burla, cuando estuve por replicar el comenzó a amamantar mi otro pezón, mientras apretaba el otro entre sus dedos, cuando estuve cerca de acabar, el paro ganándose un fuerte bufido de mi parte, pero antes de que hable, el siguió su camino hacia mi centro de placer, sentir su lengua jugar con mi clítoris, fue mas de lo que pude aguantar, tuve un orgasmo increíble, el cual Neji seguía lamiendo mis jugos.

-sabes deliciosa-me dijo besándome, en su boca todavía podía ver un poco de mi excitación que para mi sorpresa no era un sabor desagradable era una mezcla de dulce y salado.

Se posiciono sobre mi, estas listas?-pregunto torturándome.

Sabes que si, le respondí

Y sin esperar mas me penetro rápidamente, sentirlo dentro de mi, era una sensación que amaba, sentía como nos uníamos aparte de físicamente también emocionalmente, cada uno tratando de hacer disfrutar al otro.

Las embestidas comenzaron lentamente, Neji mas¡ le grite mientras los dos gemíamos ,el subió su ritmo haciendo que fueran profundas y rápidas.

Saku te amo-me susurraba al oído mientras lamia mi lóbulo.

Yo también, le respondí mordiendo su hombro.

Moví mis piernas hacia su cintura, haciendo que las embestidas fueran mucho mas profundas, a lo que ambos gemimos, ne...Neji dije mientras notaba que mi clímax estaba cerca, ve vente conmigo.

Aun sin dar una respuesta, comenzó a embestir desquiciadamente, colocando una de mis piernas en su hombro, haciendo que tocara un punto de mí que literalmente me hizo llegar a las estrellas.

Sentí que ya le quedaba poco así que apreté mis paredes para darle mayor placer, ahh Sakura gimió Neji al dejarse llevar, derramándose dentro de mí, causando mi propio clímax, y dejándonos a los dos exhaustos.

Aun desnudos y sobre la camilla, nos acostamos abrazándonos, durante unos momentos no dijimos nada, pero sabia que debíamos irnos, entonces me levante y busque mi ropa que había dejado dentro de la bolsa, guarde el disfraz y le di a Neji su propia ropa, una vez cambiados, salimos del consultorio, para darnos cuentas que habíamos estado mas de dos horas allí dentro.

Una vez fuera del hospital, nos subimos al auto de neji, y nos fuimos a nuestra casa, camino a casa recordé, el me debe una de mis fantasías y ya se cual quiero cumplir.

-Neji para el auto- le dije mientras me sentaba mirándolo a el.

-para que- pregunto en tono molesto, pero igualmente lo paro.

Sabes siempre quiso hacer el amor en el asiento trasero de un auto- le dije sugestivamente.

De pronto algo hizo clic dentro de su cabeza, ya que salio del auto, dio la vuelta corriendo y me abrió mi puerta, sacándome de mi asiento, al mismo tiempo abría la puerta trasera, al parecer mi fantasia se cumpliría antes de lo que pensaba…

**Hola, chicas/os gracias por leer… espero que les haya gustado.**

**Acepto críticas constructivas y hasta tomatazos…**


End file.
